<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemies to the End by Ch3rryBl0ss0m365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042169">Enemies to the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365'>Ch3rryBl0ss0m365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Alternate Universe, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Encouragement, Enemies to Friends, Everything is mostly canon with a few tweaks, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Healing, Hurt, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I found on the internet one day. "Imagine the villain shows up at the hero's door, looking bloody and dishevelled, clutching their side and having just enough strength to say 'I didn't know where else to go' before collapsing in the hero's arms". Except, instead of it being a villain and a hero, it is changed to two rivals who can't stand each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney) &amp; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enemies to the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Enemies to the End</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was minding her own business inside her little tent as she tended to keep Bruni the fire spirit occupied while the Northuldra planted their crops for the season. He tended to get a little too excited when the Northuldra were out and about and set fire to their property. They could not have that today of all days, so Elsa was tasked to keep him occupied. Naturally, she wasn’t expecting to be interrupted but she heard someone at the entrance and went to check it out. Her sister wasn’t due to visit until next week and as far as she knew, nothing was going on that needed her attention. </p><p>Opening the flap, the Snow Queen saw no one other than the last person she expected to see. The winter spirit that boiled her ice-cold blood. Jack Frost. She was about to tell him off for disturbing her until she saw the state he was in. </p><p>He was all bloodied up and looked like he had suffered a beating. His new outfit was torn to shreds and had blood stains all over the cape and pants. The worst part was the state his face was in. His cheek was swollen and his eye had suffered a severe bruising as it was turning purple. And purple was not a flattering colour on the winter spirit’s pale complexion. There was also a large gash in his side that he was clutching tightly to keep from more blood spilling out. He was an absolute mess. </p><p>“Jack?” she took a step out of her tent and outstretched her arm towards him. “Wha-”</p><p>“I,” he barely gasped out, “I didn’t know where else to go.” he finished, before collapsing and falling unconscious. </p><p>Elsa was just able to catch him in her arms. Calling out to Gail, the wind spirit helped her bring him into her tent. He may not be her favourite person, but there was no way she wasn’t going to help him. He was severely hurt and knew she was the only one that could actually help him. That was the downside to being winter spirits. If one of them was hurt, then they had to rely on the other to help heal their wounds. </p><p>Setting him down on her little bed, Elsa encompassed her tent with ice to make the atmosphere cooler. Whenever one of them got hurt badly or sick, their temperature would always rise, not helping with their situation and preventing them from using their powers to seal the wounds. Curse their powers only working when they aren’t burning up. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa got to work. She placed a cool cloth over his forehead to prevent him from burning up even more. Elsa was not all that comfortable with removing his clothing, but it was going to be the only way to efficiently fix his wounds. Reluctantly, she began to strip him of his cape and armour then later his shirt. Getting a good look at him, Elsa saw he wasn’t all that terribly built; sort of similar to her friend, Hiccup. He was just more lean, however, less toned. There was a bit of muscle in some places, but not all that noticeable. </p><p>Shaking herself out of staring at her adversary, Elsa tended to the scrapes and wounds. With the smaller ones, she was easily able to cover them up with a layer of frost. The more deep and severe cuts were going to be more challenging. First, she attended to the one on his forehead. Moving the cloth away from the mark, Elsa brought out another to clean away the dry blood. Very carefully, she added some light frost to it before going at it fully and putting heavier coatings on. </p><p>After looking after the upper part of his body, Elsa moved onto the trickier part; his lower half. It was one thing to remove his shirt, it was a complete other to remove his pants and Elsa wasn’t all that comfortable with it. Nevertheless, she did what she had to do and removed them then quickly covered certain parts with some blankets and tried to not look all that carefully <em> there </em>. </p><p>Feeling a little hot herself, Elsa stepped outside for a brief moment to catch her quickening breath. She should not feel that way while tending to the spirit’s wounds. It had to be the close proximity they were in. Elsa was never that close to a guy, let alone ever seen a guy without his shirt or pants off. Which reminded her, she needed to somehow mend those and find him some clothes to wear in the meantime. She’d figure that out after nursing his wounds though. There were more pressing matters to deal with than what he’s wearing.  </p><p>Heading back inside, Elsa addressed his lower wounds and made sure nothing else had happened to him that could have damaging effects. The last wound she attended to was the huge gash on his side. The one he was clutching when he had arrived. It wasn’t looking all that good. Elsa was fearing it had gotten infected. Which would explain why his temperature was so high. Most of his wounds were minor, but this one was pretty severe. </p><p>Stepping out once more, Elsa went to go get some medicines from the first aid tent the Northuldra had. It won’t do much considering their different molecular structure, but it would put her more at ease that something was actually treating him. </p><p>Ever so gently, she applied a coat of antibiotics that would hopefully help. She then froze the liquid to him and then added coats upon coats of frost to close the wound and prevent it from getting worse. That wound was one Elsa would have to look after for the next little while. Hopefully, she’ll be able to survive such a feat. Spending an extended amount of time with Jack wasn’t all that appealing. But, she’d do anything to ensure he’s safe. </p><p>Elsa may hate his guts, but there was no way she’d be able to forgive herself if something happened to him under her watch. No one could hurt him but her. The only thing they could do to hurt each other was hurt their pride. For some strange reason, whenever she and Jack ended up fighting each other with their magic, no scratches would befall either of them. They’d always come out pretty clean. </p><p>With all of his injuries taken care of, Elsa went out to see if she could find some clothes to loan to Jack when he would wake up. He was around the same size as Hiccup, however, none of the Northuldra were around that size besides the elders. And something told Elsa Jack wouldn’t appreciate wearing elderly clothing. Not that it was too different than everyone else’s clothes. Her second option would be to contact Hiccup, but that could take far too long. Terrors were only so fast and she wasn’t sure when Jack would wake up. She wasn’t going to take that chance for the time being. There was really only one other option and Elsa wasn’t so sure how that would turn out. </p><p>Occasionally, Elsa had made her own clothes using her magic, but she wasn’t sure how that would go with Jack. She had never done it on another person, let alone a guy. But, what other option did she have? She’d have to think about it. Cleaning herself up by the stream, Elsa went back to her tent and checked how Jack was doing. He had cooled down but was still fairly warm. Further dropping the temperature in the tent, Elsa got another cloth and placed it over his head and patted it down on the rest of his face. </p><p>In all honesty, Elsa felt bad for the guy. Something obviously happened to him that could cause such injuries. What, she obviously couldn’t tell. “What happened to you, Frost?” she asked him, frowning at his dishevelled body, though, she knew she wouldn’t get a reply. Sighing, Elsa went over to her small desk and began to read. </p><p>There was nothing else she could do for now but wait. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks had passed and Jack was slowly getting better. He had a few hiccups along the way and a few fever dreams she had to calm down, but besides that, he and his wounds were coming along quite nicely. However, he remained unconscious. In that time, Elsa had gotten a Terror Mail to Hiccup and he was able to stop by for a time to drop off some of his old tunics and to catch up with her. </p><p>Surprisingly, he was able to see Jack. Not many people were able to say that. Hiccup had explained that everyone on Berk and in the Archipelago knew who Jack Frost was. He was the spirit that gave them all of their harsh winters after all. </p><p>“So, do you know what happened to him?” he asked, after helping change the winter spirit’s clothes from the rags he was in, to Hiccup’s own tunic and pants. “How he got like that?” he walked over to the Snow Queen and set down the tattered clothes next to her.</p><p>“Not a clue,” she replied, shaking her head. “He just came here and told me he had nowhere else to go and then collapsed. And that was nearly three weeks ago, Hiccup. I hate to say it, but I’m really worried about him.” she bowed her head and shut her eyes and fists tightly. </p><p>“Hey,” he said, calmly, placing his hand on her own, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. From what you’ve told me and what I’ve read, Jack Frost is a tough guy and doesn’t let anything stop him. This is no different. I know you don’t like him, Elsa, but stick with him. A chief protects their own, remember?” </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You know what I mean,” he smirked, knowing what she was about to protest. Raising her hands up to his lips, Hiccup placed a soft kiss on them and rose to his feet. “It’s been nice talking to you again, Elsa. But, I’m afraid I have to get back to my own duties as chief.  We really need to figure something out to see each other more.” </p><p>“Definitely,” she agreed. “Thank you again for coming by, Hiccup.” Nodding, Hiccup left the tent and mounted Toothless, riding back to Berk. sighing, Elsa stole a glance at Jack. “And now, back to Frost.” </p><p>Taking his clothes and seating herself in her chair, Elsa slowly began to mend them with her magic. It would take some time but she was sure she could get it done before he woke. </p><p> </p><p>Jack felt excruciating pain all throughout his body. He had just barely been able to escape from those hunters. He remembered having many bruises and a huge gash in his side. Jack also remembered beginning to lose consciousness and had to find somewhere to land, fast. He was close to Arendelle and knew, whether he liked it or not, would have to come there any way to get looked after by Elsa. Stupid molecular cell structure. </p><p>Flying down, he had looked for Elsa. He eventually found her tent and… that’s all he could remember. Now, he was situated in some sort of bed. Looking around, he found himself in a tent, Elsa’s most likely, and found her sitting on a chair on the opposite end. She was working on some article of clothing. Looking down, he noticed he wasn’t in his own clothes, but some sort of tunic that was proving to be a little restricting in some places. </p><p>“You’re awake!” he looked back up to see Elsa looking at him with what looked to be with relief. “Thank the gods. I was worried…” she said, looking away from him for a brief moment. </p><p>Checking he was still intact everywhere, Jack was surprised to see he was perfectly fine. Just because he and Elsa were the only ones that could heal one another, it didn’t mean they would. “W-why did you save me?” he asked. </p><p>“Because nobody can hurt you, but me,” she replied, softly. “I’m the only one that can hit you and not have you be injured. I may hate you to pieces, Frost, but there’s no way I could just stand around and see you the way you were when you first came to me.” </p><p>“Uh, t-th-thank you. Um, may I ask how you…” he trailed off, not quite sure how to ask her such a thing so he simply gestured to his clothing. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t,” she looked away, blushing, catching on to what he was asking. “I had a friend come by with some clothes that may fit you and had asked if he would do the honours. Sorry if they’re a bit small. He’s a small guy and was even smaller when he wore those last.”</p><p>“I’ll live. They aren’t that tight,” he muttered. Jack groaned as he tried to get up from the bed. He was sore all over but needed to stretch his legs, no matter how bad he felt afterwards. </p><p>“Woah, easy there, Frost,” Elsa warned, instantly coming to his side and helping steady him. “You’ve recovered a lot, but you aren’t fully recovered. You need to rest.” </p><p>“Yeah, no thanks. I’ve been bedridden for far too long and need to get out. You can stop me all you want, but I ain’t staying here any longer than I have to!” he insisted, going for his staff. </p><p>She sighed, not wanting to fight at the moment. “Just… stay within the forest. I still need to add a few more coats to your more fatal wounds before you can leave completely. Whether either of us like it or not, we’re stuck together.” </p><p>“As you wish,” he said, giving her a mocking bow before leaving her tent to get some fresh air. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>